


Even Heroes Can Catch a Cold

by TheBuggu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BUT they are both crushing on each other, Character A gets sick Character B takes care of them, I tried not to put too many here, Link will not be talking I just feel weird with making him talk, M/M, Nothing but fluff here I promise, Pre-Relationship, Some minor games spoilers?, This is unbeta'd sorry ;U, Very early into their relationship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: Shortly after freeing Vah Ruta, Link succumbs to any hero's biggest fear: getting sick. Sidon takes it upon himself to see Link healthy again!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly one week ago, Breath of the Wild was released and we got the best character ever.
> 
> I love Sidon.

A big sigh of relief washed over Link’s soaking wet form as he made his way from King Dorephan’s throne room. The once angry stares from the Zora elders and uncertain looks from the younger Zora were now all a collective glance of respite and happiness. Many of the children frolicked around while others celebrated the lack of rainfall; Link shared that feeling, considering he had spent the last few days trekking through heavy rains while in the domain.

A sore and stiff sensation had spread throughout his body, Link noticed. His body felt warm and his muscles ached severely, but he had just fought the beast plaguing Vah Ruta--a very long and arduous battle especially after he spent so much energy taking control of the Divine Beast’s terminals. He casted the weariness aside as a mere drain on his body from the fight and continued down the spiral stairway.

There was still a lot to do; Link couldn’t afford to waste any time. There were still three other Divine Beasts to free, three other regions of Hyrule that needed his help dearly.

“Link!”

The Hylian turned after hearing a very familiar voice call his name. In an instant, a body of red muscle and scales towered over him. A warm expression greeted him, with a flash of sharp shark-like fangs and golden eyes sparkled like two shimmering orbs.

“Link, you cannot be leaving so soon?” Sidon, the friendly and boisterous Zoran prince, questioned as he and Link paused near one of the diving platforms on the stairwell.

Link gave a half-hearted smile and nodded. He wanted to spend more time admiring Zora’s domain and exploring the aquatic village, but he was pressed for time as it was.

“I see…” Sidon’s voice trailed off as he gaze down at Link with a bittersweet smile. “My people and I cannot thank you enough for everything you’ve done! I would offer you to stay just for the night, to rest and regain your strength.” The prince’s large hand rested against his chin as he studied Link. “Though I feel you will decline the offer.”

Link smiled again and turned his gaze down the the deep pool below the tower.

“I suppose work never ends for the hero, hm?” Sidon chuckled as he strolled over to Link and followed the young man’s stare, to the young Zora floating in the water. “I--ahh. Link?”

Before he knew it, Sidon closed the distance between them and peered down at him. “Your face looks rather flushed and your breathing sounds ragged.”

Link lifted the back of his palm to his forehead and flinched at how _hot_ his skin felt. His throat was beginning to ache and sent a sting every time he took a gasp of air or swallowed. He made a soft moan and waved a hand at Sidon, trying to reassure the prince. But, several painful and loud sneezes erupted from Link, so sudden that he clutched the railway for support. His head was pounding. He groaned and steadied himself; even with the Zora armor on his person, Link prefered not to lose his footing and plummet hundreds of feet to the water.

“Oh my. Link are you feeling alright?” Sidon was beside him in seconds, pressing his scaly palm against the Hylian’s forehead. A shocked gasp came from Sidon’s mouth as he leaned closer. “You’re sweltering! I have to insist you recuperate.”

Link tried to wave Sidon away again, but with the combination of feeling weak and having Sidon pressed at his side and guiding him with a large webbed hand on his back, Link felt powerless.

As if Sidon heard his silent objections, the Zora gently patted Link’s back. “Even heroes are not immune to catching a cold, my friend.”

Link’s breathing sounded more and more like a stranded fish gasping for air, he began to feel light-headed, and his limbs became heavy like stones. His vision faded in and out in blurry bursts and he collapsed against Sidon. Link whimpered as he clutched against the much taller Zora’s side for support as his eyelids sanked. Before darkness overwhelmed him, the last thing Link remembered was being lifted into the air and carried as Sidon gave some words of encouragement.

* * *

When Link came to, he felt a hundred times worse than before.

His mind was foggy, his body was aching and stiff, his throat was painfully dry, his eyes were watery and burned and a fever had set in. Damp sweat coated his forehead, soaking his bangs; when Link reached up to wipe them away from his eyes, he realized his Zora helm had been removed. The entire set was missing and he was now wearing a plain body suit-like tunic decorated with the Zoran emblem on the chest.

He struggled into a sitting position. It was alarming how drained the action left him, how weak and tired simply sitting up made Link. He blinked several times and cocked his head around, trying to get a good look around. He was in some sort of room he didn’t recognize and was laying in a very large water bed. Adjacent to the bed was a long desk, taking up the entirety of its wall with a giant, cushioned chair. Seashells decorated the desk, as well as a large stack of paper rolled up into tubes.

To the left of the bed, there was a painting hanging on the wall and Link studied it for a few moments. It was handpainted, with precise and colorful brushstrokes. Mipha--the exact image of her that Link remembered from a hundred years ago--was seated on the right of the painting with a very young Zora with the same red scales sitting beside her. There was something familiar about the young Zora, specifically the toothy grin they had.

The doorway shuffled open, snapping Link’s attention from the painting. He gaped at the sight of Sidon stepping into the room, carrying an armful of several different bottled liquids. The Zora paused mid-step and stared at Link, perking up at the sight of the Hylian. “Ah, Link! You’re awake. I’ve returned with medicine and potions!”

Link blinked several times in confusion and hesitantly shifted his gaze all around the room again.

“Pardon the mess,” Sidon explained as he grabbed a stool and dragged it over to the bedside. “I wasn’t expecting to house company in my room.”

Link’s grew wide, even despite how groggy he currently felt. Was it really ok he was resting in Prince Sidon’s bed of all places? Despite the Zora’s words, Link didn’t think the room looked ‘messy’ at all, aside from the small clutter on the desk. It was dark, with the exception of a few lanterns hanging above, and simple in appearance--very different than what Link assumed a prince’s room would look like.

“No, no, no! Don’t fret,” Sidon assured him as he rummaged through the bottles in his arm and set them down one by one. “The healers said you would need to rest for a few days and I thought it best you’d get peace and quiet. My people want to shower you in praise, even yet. And, believe it or not, we Zora do not require sleep on a daily basis. After childhood, we can easily go three or four days without it,” he continued on as he sorted through the bottles and gave Link a warm smile. “So, what better place to keep an eye on you?”

Link stared as he was handed two of the glass bottles--one with a bright blue liquid and the other a dark custard yellow--and raised a brow.

“The yellow one is medicine and the blue will help keep your fever down. Please drink, you need to regain your health!”

Link grimaced as he twisted the cork from the yellow bottle and stared at its contents. It smelled strange...He licked his mouth with uncertainty and squeezed his eyes shut. Link gulped the contents down in one go as a shiver of disgust ran through his body. The medicine was a very thick liquid and had a very bitter taste, overpowering and repugnant. He nearly gagged a few times before he could swallow it down.

Sidon watched with amusement and grinned, his mouth exposing his very white and pointy fangs. “I should have warned you the taste is a tad surprising. Forgive me, Link.” The prince was still smiling and sat down on his stool. “The other one tastes much better, I promise!”

Link frowned, tried to reply to Sidon, but his words came out with an incoherent scratchy sound. He rubbed his throat, dipped his shoulders back, and sighed with exasperation.

It was then that Sidon flashed a sympathetic expression, ridges of his brow bending down and a frown now occupying his visage. “You can’t finish your duties and win against Calamity Ganon if you don’t get better. Hyrule can withstand a few more days without you,” he murmured and twisted open the blue bottle for Link. “Here, you’ve turned as red as a spicy pepper!”

Link took the drink without a second thought and carefully sipped at it. He was relieved when a sweet and cooling sensation flowed into his mouth and he swallowed it down easily enough. It soothed his throat, leaving an aftertaste of honey, and a cold wave spread into Link’s chest. The Hylian made an exhausted sigh and sank back into the water bed, rubbing at his eyes. Every small movement took its toll on his body and left him with little energy. Right now, the gigantic bed felt too comfortable to leave.

Sidon reached over and gently pulled a blanket over Link’s body--one made of a pelt from some woodland creature. Having the Zora prince so close, practically taking up his entire vision, made Link realize just how giant Sidan was; despite his size, how regality radiated from his form. If Link were more sound of mind, he’d admire the speckled dots decorating Sidon’s arms, trailing all the way to the ridges of his forehead and how shiny his red scales were.

“I have some work to do, but I’ll be right at my desk if you need anything,” Sidon explained and squeezed Link’s shoulder in encouragement. “Get some sleep, Link.”

Link wasn’t sure if he was delirious or not, but he felt his hair being tussled as Sidon stood up. He watched as the Zora made his way to the desk across the room and observed him unrolling one of the tubes of parchment. Sidon hunched over the flat surface and began scrawling away on the paper, leaving Link to his miserable silence.

Link wheezed in quiet huffs as he tried to turn into a fetal position, but the blanket felt like an immovable weight on his chest, and he quickly gave up. He then settled for running his fingers through the soft tuffs of fur on the blanket and closed his eyes again. Scratches of quill on paper caught his attention for a short time, before darkness swarmed his senses and he drifted off into much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will just have one more chapter, not sure yet. This was a very spur of the moment thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being on mandatory rest isn't easy for Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Nintendo, where's fish mom?

The next time when Link woke up, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed. His fever had lowered slightly, but his body felt like a horde of bokoblins had pummeled him with several hammers. Link’s eyes were watery, his nostrils clogged, and his throat still too sore to speak with. It took several attempts at blinking to adjust to the room’s brightness;  it wasn’t as dark as it had been the first time Link came to. Now he could make out colorful specks decorating the tiles of Sidon’s walls and floor; the subtle blend with the rainbow of shades popped out against the white marble. Coral was occupied portions and corners of the room as well.

He shuffled in the bed, but he quickly paused when he heard a soft and distinct hum. His eyes followed the sound until he spotted Sidon sitting cross-legged in his chair. The Zora prince was turned away from his desk and facing the bed. A book was in his hand, his golden eyes danced back and forth as he read, and the humming continued creeping from his throat. Link tilted his head and listened to the strange melody as he sat up. However, the action didn’t go unnoticed and Sidon’s humming immediately stopped.

The Zora’s eyes were focused on him in a flash and he sent Link another warm smile. “Ah, you’re awake! Are you feeling better, Link?” Sidon asked as he quickly pushed up from his chair and approached the bedside.

Link made a groggy sound, rubbed against his throat and shrugged.

“I see,” Sidon answered as he retrieved another bottle of medicine. He handed Link two more bottles and pressed his hand very gently along the Hylian’s forehead. “Your fever has gone down at least. And it looks like you slept well, considering your bed head,” he teased and brushed Link’s bangs away from his eyes.

Link felt a bashful twang as he quickly distracted himself with opening the bottle of medicine and glanced away.

“I’ve always admired you Hylians and the Shekiah and the Gerudo for having hair!” Sidon admitted as he took a seat on the stool again. “There isn’t much styling a Zora can do with this,” he explained as he turned his head and showed off the fish-like tail on the back of his head. “We can’t control the length and cutting is out of the question!”

Sidon’s laugh was so inviting and contagious that Link couldn’t help but to give off his own shy and reserved chuckle as he studied the medicine. He lifted the bottle and pinched his nose as he chugged it down. Link was slightly used to the taste, but it didn’t change how foul it was. After another shudder escaped him, he allowed Sidon to take the glass from him and quickly swallowed down the cooling drink as well.

“The healers said you should rest for a couple more days,” Sidon explained with an urgent tone. He discarded the empty bottles on the floor by the bedside and turned his attention back to his book.

Link made an inquisitive noise and pointed at the book. It looked very old: aged and wrinkled pages bound to faded and dull leather with the Zora emblem stamped on the center.

“Ah, this?” Sidon quickly held the book out for Link to see. “I was rereading our race’s history. Several of the elder’s ancestors wrote in this book nearly 10,000 years ago! It ends before my great great grandfather’s reign but it’s very fascinating to read how much we Zora have changed through time. How our domain was once closer to Hyrule castle, how we had to had a secret tunnel that led to Lake Hylia! There are even several extinct fish that we used to rely on for food--”

His voice trailed off as he lifted a hand to his mouth, as if Sidon had just said something offensive. “Oh, I’m so sorry! You must be starving! How rude of me, my dear Link.” Sidon abruptly stood up from the stool and nudged the book in Link’s direction. “I’ve been such a terrible host! I will bring you something cooked and easy to eat! Just rest and leave it to me.”

Before Link could object, Sidon was gone from the room in a red flash. He tapped his fingers against the bed as he waited for several seconds before boredom overcame him. His attention shifted from the doorway down to the book now resting against his legs. Link grunted as he grabbed the book with as much strength as he could muster and dragged it into his lap. Only then did Link realize it was...huge. It was as big as a shield--at least to a small and sick Hylian instead of a large Zora like Sidon--and several hundred pages thick.

Link briefly wondered if it was really ok for him to read through it, considering it had so much Zora history printed inside. It was definitely in a delicate state and the last thing he wanted to damage it. But, curiosity won him over and he lifted the cover. The first chunk of pages were decorated in beautiful art which depicted Zora’s Domain in an earlier state; it seemed to have once been housed in a large system of caverns instead of the present day tower.

From what he could see in some hand drawn portraits of the Zora and from notes jotted down about their appearance, the Zora from generations ago looked much different. Their skin was very light with blue spots scattered over their body, their limbs had much longer fins attached at the joints, and the tail protruding from the head was less dramatic as the Zoras of today. As Link skimmed through the book, stopping every few pages, he eyed the information intently and soaked the knowledge up like a dry sponge.

It was just like Sidon mentioned: the domain had once been closer to Hyrule castle, the secret path to Lake Hylia, even an older species of Hylian Bass that died out long ago. Interestingly enough, Zora’s Domain had been frozen over in layers of ice, but the species still managed to survive.

Reading made him wonder...did he know any of this information in the past? When he and Mipha and the other guardians were alive; before Hyrule’s downfall. Link...wasn’t sure.

After some time passed, perhaps an hour at the most, Sidon eagerly slid his door open and reentered his room with a bowl of something that faintly smelled delicious--though it was hard for Link to smell much in his current state. Link slowly tore his gaze away from the book, surprised that he hadn’t even read through a third of the book’s content yet, and sat up. He rolled his shoulders around and rubbed one hand against his scrunched up face.

“My apologies for the delay,” Sidon announced as he stepped over to the bed and offered the bowl tucked against his chest. He flashed a toothy grin down at Link and cheerfully murmured, “I had to first go catch a Hyrule bass and I personally descaled it before it was cooked.”

Link made a confused sound and gaped as Sidon placed the bowl before him. The Zora prince had really gone through all that trouble just to make Link something to eat? He waved his arms back and forth and tried to voice his concerns. As before though, his voice was scratchy and incoherent. He sighed as warmth flushed his cheeks.

“Are you trying to tell me I shouldn’t have gone to so much effort?” Sidon pondered, resting his fingers against his chin. In an instant, a handsome smile returned to his face as he canted his head to one side. “It’s no trouble, Link. In comparison to how you helped my people, it’s a mere fraction to your deed! Just focus on getting better for now.”

Sidon turned away and walked back to his desk, his webbed feet clapping against the stone floor. He sank down into his desk chair and stared at Link. “That’s Hylian bass and clam chowder. It should be easy enough to eat even with your illness,” he stated confidently and gave the Hylian a ‘thumbs up’ gesture.

Link blinked a few times and stared at the bowl before him. He stirred the thick broth of the chowder with the wooden spoon included in the bowl and carefully scooped out a spoonful. He blew softly against the chowder and carefully took the bite. Despite the lack of taste, ergo of Link’s dull senses, it felt soothing to eat something warm. The chunks of fish and clam were extremely easy to chew down, just as Sidon mentioned.

“Do...do you like it?” Sidon finally spoke up after giving Link time to eat several spoonfuls of the food.

Link nodded enthusiastically, with the spoon in his mouth, and smiled back at the Zora. When he looked back up at Sidon, Link noticed the prince’s head was bowed and he hid his expression behind a cupped hand. His tail seemed to be flicking back and forth and he fidgeted against his chair. Link observed Sidon for a moment, concerned that he might have tired himself out by fetching Link food. Though, on the other hand, this was the same Zora who escaped from a giant octorok’s stomach, if the monuments scattered around the domain were anything to go by.

Sidon coughed against his hand and cleared his throat. “That’s good!” A sudden pause before, “Did you read much of the Zora Historia?” he asked, weaving his fingers together into an interlocked mass. His gaze now focused on the book by Link on the bed.

Link paused from eating, tilted his hand in a ‘so-so motion’, and gestured to the thin pile of turned pages.

“My mother gave it to me when I was a child,” Sidon admitted suddenly and leaned back. “She would read a passage to me every night before I slept. She always said that a good leader learns from the past, so that’s why I’ve read and read and read through it; over and over.” The Zora cocked his head back and focused his gaze towards the painting on the wall. “Our mother was a beautiful woman and just as wise. Mipha was lucky enough to inherit both of those traits!”

Sidon paused. A strange emotion flickered in his golden eyes as his shoulders sagged down. “Did Mipha ever talk about her? That is, if you can remember?” he asked and stared at Link with an unreadable look.

Link frowned. He hesitantly shook his head and winced apologetically. Nearly all his memories were still a swirling and confusing blur.

The Zora prince waved the action away with a small smile. “It’s alright. Female Zora can have several children throughout their lives, but after my mother gave birth to my egg, she became very sick. At first, the healers were sure it was just a short term effect from labor and gave her the proper medicine. She seemed well for a few years after...but she became sick again and again. No matter what medicine she was given, it only helped for a short time. A few years before Calamity Ganon’s attack, my mother had gotten sick one last time.”

Sidon paused and closed his eyes. He wringed his hands over and over. “She was not able to recover from that and she passed away in her sleep one night. It’s strange...I haven’t thought about her in a long time.”

Link’s frown grew and doubt and guilt clutched at his insides. Sidon’s eyes remained squeeze shut and he sat unmoving like a statue.

“And then, a few years later...we lost Mipha as well as the other guardians. It feels odd a hundred years have already passed by.”

Link slowly moved the bowl off his lap. He stared at Sidon as he pulled the blanket off himself, huffing and struggling the entire time, and used the bed as support. His legs wobbled severely and his body ached with anger as he forced it to stand. With deep breaths, Link steadied his form and began his snail’s pace approach. After only three steps, his body felt aflame with pain.

Link urged himself on with step after step. What should have been a simple walk of less than ten steps turned into double the movement and effort on Link’s part. It was arduous, exhausting, overwhelming for all the energy he was using, but he stood before Sidon after minutes of struggling. He reached out and placed his hand on Sidon’s should--the action immediately caught Sidon’s attention.

“Link?! How on Hyrule--What are you doing out of bed?” Sidon’s eyes with wide and the shock was written on his face, but his voice died down after spotting the silent sympathy in Link’s gaze. He and Link stared into each other’s eyes for a brief silence, despite Sidon still towering over him even as he was sitting.

Link nodded slowly, the frown never leaving his face, and gently squeezed the Zora’s shoulder.

“Link, you’re too thoughtful,” Sidon murmured and a smile crept back onto his face. In Link’s opinion, a smile suited the prince more than anything. A deep sigh erupted from Sidon as he watched the Hylian moments later and he stood up. “And you are being quite reckless! Please Link, you’ve made your point, but you must return to bed.”

It only made Link grin...before he realized how exhausted he was. Sweat had collected against his brow, his limbs felt like heavy boulders weighing him down, and dizziness overtook him.

“Ah!” Sidon had lightning speed reflexes and reached out to Link.

Link rubbed at his face and whimpered in a quiet moan. Before he knew it, he was being picked up. Again. He rested his face against the broad muscle of Sidon’s arm, surprised how nice and cool the prince’s skin felt, as Sidon carefully brought him back to the bed. The next thing he knew, he was being lowered back down onto the plush bed and tucked back under the blanket.

“Please, Link,” Sidon’s voice sounded desperate and lacked its usual prim and regal tone. “You can’t rush your health.”

The Hylian made an exhausted sigh and his eyes closed lethargically. He felt his hair being tucked away behind his ear but didn’t think much of it. He could hear a trace of the same melody Sidon had been humming earlier. A soft melody, that reminded Link of water flowing in tranquility and it lured Link into a peaceful sense of security.

And just as before, he drifted away into darkness, feeling as if he was riding the waves of a shallow river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: Yes that was a Hyrule Historia reference.  
> B: The song should be really easy to guess if you are familiar with older Zelda games.
> 
> Thanks for all the support with kudos, comments, etc! I'm glad I'm not alone with loving the fishman ;w;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link hears some pleasant things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! So many great readers ;;;;;; I just wanna thank you all again for all the kudos and comments and views...You're awesome.

Link’s eyes cracked open as a coughing fit tore through his lungs. He jerked awake and sat up, violently hacking into a balled fist. He immediately looked around the room, expecting to see Sidon, but he was alone. An exhausted yawn escaped from Link’s mouth and he leaned back against Sidon’s pillow. It was odd to wake up in silence and peace, considering the sheer stake of his purpose. He knew he had a mission to complete, but here he was stuck sick in bed. It was frustrating and irked Link, but his strength abandoned him for the time being. He had no other choice and it was driving him up the proverbial wall.

He felt two more vials tucked in by his side and lazily dragged them closer. It was strange, but nice, to see how the Zora prince was prepared; it made him wonder where Sidon was currently. Link sighed in resignation and twisted off the cork of the yellow medicine first, as before. His body prematurely shuddered and he licked his lips in disdain. He squeezed his eyes shut and drank the disgusting liquid. It was still the same gross taste…

Soon after swallowing the medicine, he followed suit with the cooling tonic. At the very least, Link’s temperature had lowered down from burning heat to slightly warmer than usual after another night of rest. It was a small step of progress and one closer to letting him resume his journey.

He glanced around again and settled with staring at the portrait of Mipha and the much younger, not-so-scarred Sidon. It was so remarkable that the Zora was well over a hundred years now, but the years were good to him. Sidon was a very kind and caring person, gifted with an amazing physique, and a very beloved prince. He would have to repay Sidon for seeing him recover from the illness.

Link grunted as he cautiously lifted the blanket off himself and moved to sit at the edge of Sidon’s bed. He was slightly worried about Sidon coming back to him being out of bed again, but Link could only stay cooped up in a room for so long without turning stir crazy. He eyed the doorway for a short time and listened for any sign of the prince returning. But, it remained quiet. The Hylian gathered his strength and pushed himself to stand and tested his footing. His legs twitched and wobbled, but they didn’t give out under him. His body didn’t feel as weak as it had, but it still ached and his muscles were stiff. Link took the risk and made his way to Sidon’s desk, using slow and lumbering steps. He spotted the Zora ‘Historia’--as Sidon had called it--resting on the surface.

Carefully, Link approached it and admired the book for a few moments. Surely it’d be ok if he read more, considering how Sidon offered it to him in the first place. He lifted the book against his chest and paused when he saw the cluttered paperwork underneath it. On the first piece of paper, there were a series of different types of potions, along with possible ingredients listed neatly by the provinces of Hyrule. It was surprising that Sidon seemed to have an interest in creating elixirs, before he remembered that Sidon had gifted him with the shock-resistant potion when they first met.

Was there anything the prince couldn’t or wouldn’t do?

As Link turned and lugged the large book back to the bed, he made a mental note to bring Sidon ingredients back on his next visit.

He plopped the book down and crawled back into bed; his body had missed the comfortable mattress already. He sank down, pulled the blanket back over his lap, and heaved the Zora Historia on his thighs.

“Oh? Someone’s awake finally.”

Link paused and looked at the doorway, expecting to see Prince Sidon. But...a shorter and much more impassive looking Zora stood in his place. Their hands were folded behind them and they casually strolled forward.

“My name is Lulu and one of the healers here,” the Zora explained as she walked closer. “I was away in Lurelin Village helping some of the fisherman with injuries, but I heard that you’re to thank for making the rain end?” She leaned closer, pressed a hand to Link’s forehead, and studied him. “Well, good thing this was caught right away; you don’t even have a fever anymore. You poor Hylians always seem to get sick or hurt.”

Link scratched the back of his neck and gave a shrug.

“Not much of a talker, hm?” Lulu teased and moved her hand down to Link’s throat, feeling for swelling along his adam’s apple. He noticed that compared to the other Zoras, she had bright violet eyes, light blue scales and a spotted pattern on her arms and legs. “Throat still sore?”

He nodded once but quickly offered the Zora the medicine bottles he had already taken.

“I was wondering why some of our potions were missing from the stock,” she replied and quickly took the empty bottles from Link. “But I’d rather them be used instead of collecting dust. Anyway, Sidon asked me to check on you since he’s busy with ‘Princely matters’,” Lulu explained, forming air quotes with her fingers. “Things are quickly going back to normal and everyone’s excited. So I bet you’ve been thanked a ton already!”

Lulu pulled back and stared down at Link, one hand rested one hand against her hip. “If you want some good news, I’d say you’ll be fine to leave tomorrow morning, since most of your symptoms have cleared up. But you should still take it easy for a couple more days.”

Link made a hum and nodded in understanding. So he’d be clear to leave after one more day. And while Link did enjoy Zora’s Domain and would enjoy more sight seeing, he had a duty to Zelda and all of Hyrule. He had to leave as soon as permitted.

“I’ll let you rest now, Hero!” Lulu murmured sweetly and politely tipped her head at Link. “Take care and keep taking the medicine.”

He waved at Lulu as she slid Sidon’s door behind her. 

He perked up and reopened the Zora Historia again. A contagious smile spread on his face as he idly flipped through the pages and skimmed through the passages. He read through a few hundred years worth of information that had been condensed into a mere, few pages: how the Zoras and other races were once on less than ideal terms. They would attack any non-Zora that wandered too close to their rivers, but after a time, the Zoras began to argue amongst themselves. Some believed that they needed to give the other races a chance and the others were against the idea, so the Zoras split into two groups. One group moved closer to Hyrule castle and the other disappeared into the sea, never to be heard from again.

Soon after, a hierarchy was established and the strongest and wisest Zora, Favale, became Queen and the first recorded ruler of the seceded group. A few generations later, the Zoras had formed a peace treaty with Hyrule but only interacted with the royal family in the beginning. But soon after, the domain came under attack by Calamity Gannon--who was described as having the form a Gerudo man--was helped by the fabled Hero of Time.

There were also entries about how the Zora Domain was frozen in ice several times throughout its history. Frankly, it was amazing how much hardship their kind had endured. But, he could understand why it’d make them thrive as well.

“Hello, Link! I’ve returned!” Sidon’s booming voice startled the Hylian, but he calmed down after a sigh of relief. In the Zora prince’s arms were all of Link’s equipment. “Sorry for not coming sooner, I was making sure your equipment was in pristine condition before it was returned! Lulu informed me that you would be in acceptable condition to leave tomorrow,” he explained as he carried the bundle in his arms and placed it on his desk.

Link nodded and watched, blinking several times. Sidon dropped down into his chair, rolled his shoulders and dragged a hand down his face. “Now that Vah Ruta has been calmed, there’s much to do for us! I’ve been talking to my father and I want to get a trading route established with all of the races. We can fish and supply food, Gorons have their mines, the Rito can utilize their plumage and create clothing, and the Gerudo can produce fine goods with gems and metals.”

Sidon waved one arm as he rested his chin on the other. “It’s still a work in progress, but with such a real possibility now that Calamity Ganon will be defeated, it couldn’t hurt to start planning.” Link noticed Sidon was watching him with a subdued smile. “What do you think, Link?”

The Hylian nodded eagerly and gave Sidon an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“Splendid! Hyrule will be back to its former glory sooner than expected at this rate.” The Zora paused and turned his attention back towards the painting. “It is only a shame some will not be able to witness it…” his voice trailed off as he shifted in his chair and rotated around, facing away from Link. A soft tune came from Sidon.

Link listened intently, recognizing the same melody that Sidon had hummed previously as well.

But, the humming died as quickly as it started.

“There was a Zora princess and she was destined to become the Sage of Water. Ages ago, in Lake Hylia, there was a temple at the bed of the lake where she would be called to fulfill her destiny and assist a great hero. There was a melody only she and the hero could use to enter the temple,” Sidon murmured quietly. “It was named the Serenade of Water. However, she had to leave the mortal realm to realize her full potential as a sage. The Princess’ father loved her dearly and was deeply saddened by his loss, so he took the wordless melody and gave it another purpose and created lyrics for it.”

Link cocked his head and glanced down to the Historia. He recalled seeing something about a Zora princess becoming a sage inside the book.

“Ever since, the Serenade became something of a royal lullaby to my people. One night, I remember waking up from a nightmare and I ran to my parent’s chamber, crying. Father was away that night, meeting with the old King of Hyrule. But, she wasn’t angry that I woke her up. She simply...scooped me up in her arms and I rested my head on her chest. And she started to sing to me…

 

_ River, lake, and sea _

_ Water around me _

_ Hearing your soft stream _

_ I float inside a dream _

_  
_ _ O Queen of Water _

_ Great Zora’s daughter _

_ I hear your whispers from the deep _

 

_ These words we both know _

_ Sung many tides ago _

_ The waves carry your voice _

_ A soft and serene noise  _

 

_ On the far horizon _

_ Your reflection shines bright _

_ Carry my weary soul to light… _ ”

 

Link sat stunned, eyes wide and an awestruck sense of wonder gripped his core. The words had a strange melancholy to them and paired with Sidon’s...angelic voice, it was a breathtaking experience. He sat very still as Sidon sang, feeling in a trance-like state. Though, as soon as Sidon finished, Link clapped his hands together and cheered with happy wheezes.

“A-ah, pardon me.” A shy smile appeared on the Zora prince’s face. “My singing’s rusty. I didn’t mean to get carried away!” Sidon chuckled softly before he looked back to Link again. “You know, Link, I think my mother would have been thrilled to meet you. She admired bravery and wisdom and having the strength to believe in one’s self.”

Link nodded and smiled sympathetically at Sidon.

“I suppose my point is that if you do start to remember more from your life those hundred years ago and the sorrow of your loss becomes too much, forge it into hope instead.”

He stilled and lowered his gaze down to the Zora Historia again. He ran his fingers along the cover and considered it quietly, reflecting over the wisdom in Sidon’s words.

“Link?” The Zora prince sounded worried, as if his words had offended Link.

The Hylian quickly shot his gaze back up and stared at Sidon. He nodded a single time, affirming his agreement.

Sidon looked...relieved. His doubt melted away and another regal smile came forward. “With that settled, I already have arrangements for food. And--” Sidon pointedly winked at Link “--I did not personally go to catch or prepare it this time. I was too busy seeing your belongings taken care of, but I have high faith in the cooks!”

Link cocked his head as he studied Sidon. It was so rare that such a positive personality existed, but it was nice to encounter it first hand. Ever since he awoke in the Shrine of Resurrection and learned of Hyrule’s collapse of Ganon’s power, Link felt  _ alone. _ Lost. Confused. Shaken. The instant he met Sidon, however, some of the feelings numbed down. And while most of his memories were still foggy, Link knew he had allies to avenge, but now his priority was protecting the present and helping his new...friends.

As Sidon moved his attention back to the papers on his desk, Link felt an affectionate swirl in his chest. He reopened the Historia book, turned several pages, and resumed reading.  


He felt more ready than ever to continue on his journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Lulu commenting on Link's silence is a Majora's Mask reference ;D  
> 2\. I actually did NOT create the Serenade of Water lyrics. I borrowed them from this video https://youtu.be/0RziHTCMUqw and made a few alterations that flowed better ~~hehehe get it??~~ in my opinion! I didn't steal it, I promise. [[Honestly I think Sidon has a beautiful singing voice just because of he says a few things in such a...sing-song tone.....I love him.]]
> 
> Also, one more chapter I think peeps. Thank you all for sticking around so far!!
> 
> Edit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bctX959gnR4 What I picture Sidon's singing to sound like!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one thing Link's wanted all along: to finally feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually basing this sort of kind of on my own route that I took playing BOTW, so! I am planning to write more one shots that take play after this, aren't you all happy? ;D
> 
> In the meantime, maybe I can point you to my other Sidlink fic I've got going on: As Fate Wills. http://archiveofourown.org/works/10470954/chapters/23104977 It does have spoilers for the end of the game though, so please avoid if you aren't caught up/don't want spoilers!

It was still fairly early when Link woke again. Faint echoes of owls bounced through the walls and a cool mist collected in the air. The first thing he noticed, as he sat up in bed, was that he felt...normal. More or less. The aches in his body were almost non-existent, his temperature was much more stable than it had been, and he felt refreshed, compared to the last few days. Link wasted no time in throwing the blanket from his person and stood up.

He spun around a few rotations--to test his leg strength--and cheered in delight when he didn’t immediately collapse from fatigue. It was like he hadn’t even been stuck sick in bed for a few days. Link stretched his arms high above his head, swiveled his head back and forth, and smiled with glee.

There was a chuckle to his right that made Link freeze up like a statue. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sidon standing in the doorway, arms folded together and a grin on his visage. Link’s eye went wide and his face flushed. How much had Sidon seen…?

“Why, Link!” Sidon exclaimed cheerily. “You seem to be feeling much better.”

Link scratched at the back of his neck and gave off an embarrassed chuckle.

“I knew you’d be back on your feet in no time, my friend!” Sidon’s expression was just so warm and relaxing. He closed the distance between he and Link in seconds and towered over the Hylian. “Well, I was going to tell you later, but you are up now. My father wanted to speak with you before you departed!” he explained, resting his arms at his sides.

Link nodded. He smiled back at Sidon.

“Are you feeling hungry?” The prince asked, still so kind and considerate. When Link nodded, he smiled and clapped his hands together. “Then say no more. I shall go personally get us something to eat. Just wait here, Link!”

Before the Hylian could react, Sidon was out the door again just as quickly as he showed up. His stomach growled eagerly at the idea of eating something warm and freshly cooked. Link gave his belly an enthusiastic pat before turning his attention to his gear still sitting on top of Sidon’s desk. Link briefly glanced to the door, listening for any signs of footsteps. But even after several seconds passed, it remained silent. So, without another thought Link stripped down from the body suit.

He used the skintight fabric to wipe at his head and the nape of his neck before depositing it on the floor; the cool mist hanging around in the domain felt amazing against his exposed skin. He lolled his head back and forth as he grabbed the chest piece of his Zora armor--upon closer inspection, all signs of damage from the battle with the demon possessing Vah Ruta had been cleaned away.

Link’s fingers traced along the silver shoulder pads towards the coiled choker incorporated into the neck. The Zora armor was a very elegant set: coated in swirling, scaled patterns and sparkling silver.

Was...it alright for Link to still keep it? Now that Ruta had been freed? Would it be _fair_ to take it with him?

“Oh! Link, I forgot to mention--” Sidon’s voice came to an abrupt halt.

Link’s eyes went wide with horror as he realized he was still undressed. He had little time to react after Sidon had already opened the door again and was standing in his room. He yanked the Zora armor against his front while Sidon yelped and spun around on his webbed heels.

“Ack! F-forgive me, Link. I should have knocked!” Sidon had slapped his hands to his face. “S-sorry for being so inconsiderate.”

Link’s face burned with embarrassment as he clumsily dressed himself. He made frantic gasps as he retrieved his undergarments from the bottom of the pile. He wasn’t entirely sure just how much Sidon saw, but there wasn’t much to leave to the imagination. Link practically slapped the armor against his skin as he rushed it over his body. His breaths hitched with heavy heaves and crimson decorated his cheeks. Greaves, cuirass, helm. Check, check, check.

He cleared his throat after he was fully covered again and swallowed back a sigh of relief.

Sidon was hesitant to look at him again. His hands were still glued to his face and he shyly peeked between his fingers. “All dressed? Ah, very good,” he coughed against a balled fist as his pale, white cheeks flushed the same dark shade of red as the rest of his body. “Well. I. Ah. Merely wanted to inform you that I...will go retrieve the food if you’d like to go ahead and see my father. I’ll simply bring it back here and wait for you.”

Despite how much Sidon tried to maintain his voice, his face betrayed him. He didn’t dare meet Link’s eyes and kept his head politely bowed.

Link glanced to the rest of his belongings and decided to leave them be for now--he’d come back after meeting with King Dorephan. With a small smile, he nodded stepped closer and gave the prince a pat on his arm; an attempt to tell Sidon he wasn’t angry or upset. As Link turned his attention to the door and left Sidon’s room, he heard a flustered grumble slip out.

The journey up to the throne room was relatively uneventful and quiet. Many Zora--children, elders, adults--were still sleeping in the community pool. But, Link did give Bazz a wave as he passed the Captain on the stairway.

“Glad to see you’re feeling better, Link,” Bazz said with a salute, but his gaze never left watching over the entire domain.

Link nodded, but didn’t stop to talk. He didn’t want to bother the Zora while he kept guard.

He jogged up the rest of the spiral staircase and managed to climb the remaining without losing his breath. How he missed having stamina and being able to walk more than five steps without collapsing.

As Link climbed the final few steps, he could already make out the gigantic form of the Zora king resting peacefully on his throne. The gargantuan ruler waved Link closer from his seat and sat up straighter as he approached.

“Link, welcome back,” Dorephan greeted Link with a soft voice. “I was worried when Sidon told me you came down with a sickness. How are you feeling?”

Link nodded, grunted, and stepped closer. He approached the platform and stared up at Sidon’s father.

“Ah.” The pleasant smile on the king’s face only grew. “As expected of a good knight. I wanted to ask you something before you left. Hence why I had Sidon summon you here.”

Link’s head canted to the side as he gazed at Dorephan.

“You came back from the Divine Beast alone,” he murmured quietly. “Am I right to assume my daughter...Mipha...She cannot return, can she?”

Link blinked at the question and immediately frowned. A guilty breath of air coiled in his chest and Link slowly shook his head.

“I see,” Dorephan whispered and sighed quietly. “Keep the armor, Link,” he added gently and nodded down to the chest piece Link wore. “Use it on your journey how you see fit and let Mipha’s death mean something.” The king moved his arms into his lap and looked past Link, towards Ruta’s direction. “I still remember the day she left so long ago. She and the other guardians were to accompany Princess Zelda to Mount Lanaryu. I never…”

Dorephan’s voice drifted away for a moment. He closed his eyes and dipped his head against his hand.

“I never expected it to be the last time I’d ever see my daughter alive. But I suppose having a hundred years to mourn has made it easier to come to terms with it…” Dorephan pulled his stare back down towards Link and he sat up again. “So, where will you go now, Link? There are still three other Divine Beasts that need help.”

Link hummed in consideration and rubbed against his chin. He was certain that the other three provinces all needed just as much help as Zora’s Domain did, but the pressure of having to decide his next destination was almost overwhelming. Arriving here and meeting Prince Sidon had been by chance only because Link had passed by several Zora after traveling back and forth between Hateno and Kakariko Village.

Dorephan seemed to sense Link’s uncertainty and lifted his head. “If I may make a suggestion? Perhaps heading to the west, to Hebra, could be your next point. Word has it that the poor Rito cannot even fly their skies at the moment without the risk of being shot down by their Divine Beast.”

Link quickly nodded. That certainly didn’t seem like a bad idea at all. The only problem was the matter the distance between the two provinces, but...it did give Link an excuse to finally try catch a horse. Hiking everywhere on foot could only get Link so far.

“I have faith in you, Link!” Dorephan stated, words affirming his regal and kind personality. It was no wonder where Sidon inherited his solicitous manners from.

Link smiled and nodded confidently at the Zora king.

“Very well,” he said. “I would wish you luck, but I know you can do this.” Dorephan’s body shook with laughter. “And again, I cannot thank you enough for helping my people, Link. You are always welcome here if you need any assistance.”

Link gave a prim bow to Dorephan and nodded one last time. He waved farewell to the Zora king before leaving him to his thoughts. He jogged down the stairway, pausing only to send an admiring glance up towards the sky filled with a mixture of purple, blue, and orange hues. The sun was only beginning to rise. Without all the rain, Link finally had a chance to admire the true beauty of Zora’s Domain.

As he descended down to the first floor of the tower, Link made his way by the inn and store and maneuvered down past the Ne’ez Yohma shrine. He entered the hallway just behind the shrine and casually paced himself back to Sidon’s room.

It was going to be awkward, to say the least, to cope with the fact that Sidon had seen him as bare as he had been when he emerged from the shrine of resurrection. But...Sidon wasn’t the type to tease. At least, Link hoped so.

He stood still for a short time after arriving to Sidon’s door and adjusted his armor. He hesitantly reached forward and knocked and waited.

And waited.

And...waited.

With a frown, Link knocked again, using some urgency in it.

But Sidon still didn’t answer.

Link reached for the door and carefully slid it open. Perhaps Sidon was still getting food.

He peeked into Sidon’s room with a languid motion and immediately froze when he heard a loud snort. He followed the sound with wide eyes to Sidon’s bed, mouth gaping. Sidon was...asleep on his bed. As Link snuck closer, he realized just how exhausted the prince looked. His body was splayed over every corner of the bed--as if he had collapsed on it--and dark circles plagued the skin under Sidon’s eyes.

As Link studied the room, he spotted a tray of freshly made rice balls placed on edge of Sidon’s desk. He turned away and approached his belongings, wondering if Sidon had fallen asleep by accident. Link picked up one of the rice balls, nibbled against the huge portioned thing, and retrieved his Shiekah slate. It had a sweet center, made mostly of pressed hearty bass and some seaweed. Tongue sticking from the corner of his mouth, Link activated his camera rune and snapped a photo of the Zora prince. The photo opportunity was too _nice_ to pass up.

Link then sat down at Sidon’s desk and reached for a few blank pieces of paper--hoping it would be alright if he left a message. As much as Link would have liked to, he had to leave as soon as possible; by how tired Sidon looked, he could easily sleep for the rest of the day. Link took another bite as he dipped the fish bone quill in a bottle of ink left on the desk and began to jot away on the paper.

 

* * *

 

An all too familiar knock caught Sidon’s attention and his eyes flared opened. He jerked up and glanced around in confusion. He was...in his bed? Sidon didn’t even remember going to sleep.

“Prince Sidon?” Bazz’s muffled voice was right outside his door. “Your Highness, it’s well past the afternoon. Are you alright?”

“A-ah. Come in!” Sidon called out and lugged himself to the side of his bed.

Bazz immediately slid his door open and stepped inside, armed with his favorite silver scale spear. The Captain eyed Sidon sympathetically and bowed in his direction. “Sorry for disturbing you. King Dorephan sent me to check on you. He thought maybe you were saddened by the Champion’s departure this morning--”

“Wait, Link!” Sidon gasped and snapped his eyes towards his desk. All of Link’s items were gone, but the plate of the seaweed and hearty bass rice balls were gone as well. He groaned and dragged a hand down his face. “It’s...what time now?”

Bazz scoffed and waved his spear back to Sidon’s bed. “I think you need to get more sleep, Prince Sidon. You were already pushing your sleeping habits before Link’s arrival and now you stayed up three whole extra days!”

Sidon rolled his head across his shoulders and stared at Bazz with a sleepy blink.

“As a matter of fact, I just passed by Lulu,” Bazz threatened and turned back towards the doorway. “Perhaps I should get her to lecture you on your health.”

“There’s no need for--” a sudden yawn tore through Sidon “--that. Please apologize to my father for keeping him worried. I’m going back to sleep,” he struggled to reply between more and more yawns.

Bazz chuckled, replied with a, “Yes, Prince Sidon.” and quietly slid the door back behind him.

Sidon fell back against his bed and sighed in disappointment. How could he have fallen asleep? He wanted so badly to see Link off on his journey. He had no idea if or when he’d see the unique Hylian again…

With slow and sad blinks, Sidon gazed at his desk and pouted. Everything looked the same--minus Link’s things taking up on one of the corners. His messy pile of proposals for the other races, the map of all of Hyrule, the swift violet on a folded parchment. Sidon made a confused noise and sat up again. He pushed himself from his bed and approached his desk, eyes narrowed. He never brought any such flower in his room. Sidon pinched the stem between his fingers, lifting it closer to examine it.

The paper the flower weighed down had his name written in an unfamiliar handwriting.

Sidon gaped as he opened the letter and stared down at it intently.

 

_Prince Sidon,_

 

_Sorry I can’t stay longer, but I have to head out. I’ve done enough resting for the past few days, honestly. Thank you for letting me recuperate in your room, I appreciate it a lot. I’m heading to Hebra next to help the Rito. I’ll be sure to visit after I take care of the Divine Beast, though I can’t say how long it will take. So I’ll try my best to get a letter sent to you while I’m there._

_Actually, I’m not so good with letters so hopefully this isn’t too boring to read. Thanks as well for these rice balls--I’m eating one right now and taking the rest with me. They taste just like the ones Mipha used to bring whenever she visited me. Same recipe?_

_Well, I’m glad things will settle down for your people since Ruta’s been calmed down. Take care and try to hold on. I’ll help each Divine Beast as quickly as I can. And yeah, thank you again for all the kindness you’ve given me._

 

_Sincerely, Link_

_P.S. Sorry it’s not longer._

 

Sidon read and reread the letter three more times before it finally sank in. With a tame smile, Sidon folded the letter back and carried it and the violet back to his bed. He swiftly laid back against the the welcome comfort of the waterbed and treasured the letter and flower against his chest--right above the heart. He closed his eyes, the smile never leaving his face, and he whispered affectionately, “Good luck, Link.”

A final yawn escaped Sidon’s mouth as he drifted off into a much needed sleep. In the final few moments of consciousness, he reflected with humor that no matter how skilled or courageous they may be, even heroes can catch a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story: I did not have a horse until after I beat Ruta opps.
> 
> I rushed to finish this today fam because I work the next 7 days in a row. I'm gonna be so tired by next Weds.
> 
> Why are Link and Sidon both such nerds? I love them....


End file.
